For her sake
by White Flame 14
Summary: Its hard to be best friends with girl who took your first love away. some story of shun and alice and favorite parings ShunXAlice RunoXDan JulieXBilly and ChanXJoe. my first story. I hope you will like it please R&R !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Boys are coming**

_**Alices POV**_

It was great morning I opened my eyes and saw sun which was shining in the window. I realized that today was Monday and I was late for school. I quickly get out of my bad running to shower. Quickly brushed my hair and had to kitchen for dinner, but it was too late so I just picked my bag and run to door, when I opened the door I saw a girl with light blue hair who was looking with worm smile.

Hey Runo, whats wrong?

Alice I have great news !!

What news? I said rising my eyebrow.

Four new guys are coming to our school!!! YEY, Julie pumped out of nowhere.

Oh hi Julie, I sad with little smile.

Cooooooooooooome on Alice !! we will be late move little faster, said Runo with giggling and drag me to direction of school.

Chan will be there waiting for us, JULIE QUICKLY!!! Yelled Runo.

I smiled at Runo, who still was dragging me to school.

_Runo was really excited about that news. I hope Runo will find boy who will be her love, like me and Chang who knows……… Julie already has Billy so just we are left. But who will like girl like me, I am so week and helpless, I wish I was strong like Runo or cute like Julie. _While I was in my thoughts we get fast to our school. It was big white building and big entrance. I saw Chang far from us who was weaving to us with sweet smile.

_**Runos POV **_

In the entrance was standing Chang smiling and weaving to us, I smiled back at her. I still was dragging Alice and Julie was behind us We quickly ran to her and had little rest to catch our breath.

Hi Chan……….., we said at same time.

Come on we are late. Said Chan with running in hall way.

Sorry I slept over…. Frowned Alice

Hurry up guys..... !!! yelled Chan.

Oh right! Come on! I said with little smirk on my face.

Chan do you know names of boys?

Nope Runo sorry! Smirked chan.

We ran to class as fast as we can, but when I opened the door I couldn't do anything but stare. There were standing four handsome boys with different colors of hair. I couldn't say anything, everyone were staring at them except Alice and Julie. Julie was greeting Billy and smiling to him, but Alice was looking down on her feet with frown and cute blush on her, she was so cute and beautiful, I wondered what was she thinking about and who where this boys besides us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Introducing**

_**Alices POV**_

When Runo opened the door, first what I saw was the boy with black hair and honey brown eyes. I couldn't stare at him I was too shy to look in his eyes. So I just bowled my head and little blush painted on my face. First his eyes were on me but, than he took his attention at Runo. Runo was still facing guy who had brown hair and perfectly matched eyes. Chan moved to her sit but still looking at handsome young man with blond hair and grey eyes.

Alice lets go…… said Runo whispering.

Yeah come on……. Now I was whispering too.

HEY BILLY!!! Yelled Julie, running to him and hugging, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!

Hey baby whats up. Smiled Billy

I move to my sit with Runo. Runo was seating forward from me and Chan was seating before her. Julie set next to Billy, so I was seating back of all class as always. _I hope black haired guy will sit besides me…. _Realizing what I was thinking my face went little pink. While I was in my thoughts our teacher Mrs. Tomson entered the class.

Good morning!!! Said Mrs. Tomson with loud voice.

Good morning Mrs. Tomson. Shout all our class. I giggled a little and than took my sit.

Soooo….. what we have here. New students, what you say if you tell us about yourselves. Said Mrs. Tomson pointing at guy with long black tail.

He stepped forward and started talking.

My name is Shun Kazami I used to live in China and my hobbies are reading writing and fighting with ninja stile. That's all… he said and stepped in his place.

Everyone was impressed by his hobbies. But I already knew that something was special in him. _Looking in his eyes I saw pain, sadness, strength, anger and it was scaring me._

_My heart ached from sadness when his eyes fell on Runo. I was falling for him and I couldn't do anything about it._

_**Runos POV**_

While black haired guy was talking, I was staring at boy with brown hair and matched eyes. I couldn't hear anything but my heart beating in my ears. It was like was in dream and I was dreaming of that.

Very good…. Said Mrs. Tomson, when blacked haired guy finished his speech.

Now its your turn. Smiled Mrs. Tomson and brown haired guy stepped closer to me.

Hey! He started simply, my name is Dan Kuso and I don't exactly know what hobbies are but I like to catch up with my friends. I think I finished, smiled Dan with screeching his head.

_Dan what an idiot but I still liked him, I am not really impressed with his hobbies but, he was still cute and handsome to me. I wonder why this black haired guy was looking at me for such a long time. But I don't mind._ I felt like my heart will jump out of my chest and I was so happy, I couldn't imagine I was in classroom.

_**Chans POV **_

_He is so handsome .he is everything I ever wanted. _I felt very nervous when he was looking at me. Drop of cold sweat rolled down on my cheek. Now it was his time to introduce himself.

Hi guys. My name is Joe Brown and my hobbies are to make web pages and chat rooms. I know electric machines very well. **( I couldn't think of anything sorry. :( )** he smiled warmly and get back were he was standing.

Now it was turn of boy who looked like little kid, so he just stand before class and started.

Good morning. My name is Choji Marucho Marukuro and my hobbies are mostly reading, writing and searching the most interesting things to rise my intelligence.

He was looking so cutie and smart, every girl wanted to hug and kiss him, including me, but he quickly hide back of black haired guy, _what was his name again? Oh yeah Shun, _but I didn't paid attention to him, I was dreaming in class. Wondering about him.

End of chapter

**Sorry, I will work harder to write stories but its difficult to me. Thanks everyone who reads all stories love you. ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Who is he?**

_**Alices POV**_

Where do you want to sit Joe? Asked Mrs. Tomson

You can sit next to Chan, if you don't argue.

Ok Mrs. Tomson. Smiled Joe and moved to Chan.

I saw that Chan was very nervous about it so, I write a note and gave it to her _Chan don't be nervous, it will be ok just trust me and act normal _Chan red it and smiled back.

Shun do you want to sit with Runo? Asked Mrs. Tomson

No problem. Said Shun. He closed his eyes and had to Runo.

I felt like my heart was beating up in my ears. I saw Runos shocked face, something was up probably she wanted to sit with Dan, but what I could do just sit and be quiet. Dan and Marucho sat together. Rest of lesson I was listening to Mrs. Tomson, but my eyes still were on him. He didn't talked much, he just listened. Suddenly ball rang and it was time for our next class. I stood up from my sit and walked to Runo, but Runo bowed the head and frowned.

Is something wrong Runo ?

No…no….! little blush covered her face.

Runo ~ don't lie ! I smiled simply.

Maybe….. now she was blushing more

Don't worry Runo t will ask him to sit at our table on lunch time. I knew what was wrong and said before she could answer.

Runo blushed and hugged me. I always understood what was she thinking about so we were just like sisters. At next classes I couldn't do anything but think of him. _Who was he? Why I feelt so much pain in his eyes? And why I want to help him no meter what?_. It was lunch time. I walked in to the hole wondering when I hit someone and fell on the floor.

Oh I am so sorry, I am so clumsy. I opened my eyes and saw Shun, my voice gasped and blush drew over my face.

I – I ..I ….now I was bumbling.

What? He raised his eyebrow.

Sorry……. _I am such an idiot I couldn't say anything but that?_

……right…… listen do you know where cafeteria is?

_This is my chance, _Yeah of course! suddenly my mood changed. This way. Ismiled and lid the way.

He was following me without any noise. I narrowed head and look down on my feet. _Why isn't he speaking? Why he is always quiet? So mysterious and why I am blushing when I am near him? And why I am asking so much wh questions? _ We were walking to silence in the hall until we reached the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Cafeteria**

_**Shuns POV**_

_This girl is very clumsy, not so bad I thought. _We were walking is silence. I looked at her, she was blushing like a tomato, but whatever I just wondered where blue haired girl go? She was looking so strong brave and courage. That's what I like in girls. For a while we reached the cafeteria. The orange haired girl opened the door and let me in first.

Here it is. I could feel that she was smiling.

I shook my head pointing.

I turned my head at her, but she was gone. _Oh well I should find and others. _I walked around for a little while and than I saw orange haired girl again out of corner of my eye. _ Strange but she is talking to blue haired girl, _so I couldthought a reason to get close to that blue haired girl and than it hit me I remembered I didn't asked the orange haired girls name, so it was my chance. I closed eyes and had for there table.

So what is your name? I smirked at orange haired girl.

A – A Alice…. Her blush was wider now.

A – and your is Shun right?

I shook head for agreement.

Pleasure to meet you! She smiled simply

And this is my best friend Runo. _The reason why I am talking to her._

Yeah hi… she said quickly

I wanted to smirk at her too, but she turned her head to see Dan. I knew something was up, just seeing that was making me angry. _Why I am feeling so angry about it?_ Runo whispered something to Alice and pointed at Dan. Alice shook her head and started to walk away direction of Dan, Marucho and Joe, but returned to me.

Shun do you want to join us at our lunch table? She smiled and red color covered her cheeks. _She isn't bad after all, blush makes her cute._

….hm…. whatever.. I set besides Runo, but she still had no reaction. Mean while Alice was talking to Dan something. I looked down on food, but I don't felt very hungry so I decided not to eat.

_**Alices POV**_

Hi…. You are Dan right?....

Yep … and your name? he smiled at me.

My name is Alice Gehabich and I am bothering you because I wanted to know if you want to sit at our table with others.

Yeah sure, why not. He said simply and let me lid the way. Joe and Marucho were following us too.

We made way to our table and than I saw that Shun was seating besides Runo. I didn't said anything just took my sit next to Chan, so I let Joe to sit with Chan. Dan got to his sit besides Runo. _Runo must be so lucky. _Runo blushed sweet strawberry. I smiled at her to calm her down and it worked her blush was gone quickly, than Julie and Billy walked to our table smiling at each other. Billy couldn't sit with Julie because of the space, so they sit face to face. Billy was seating after Shun and Julie after me. Marucho set next to Dans place as always, so I was seating face to face with Shun, just realizing that made me blush.

So what are you doing here for fun? Asked Dan with happy smile.

We usually go to parties or make sleepovers. Replied Runo

Boooooooooriiiiiiiing…… Dan rolled his eyes.

Shut up! Shun had evil grin on his face.

It made me giggle, but I felt that Shun was defending Runo.

Hey guys what you say if we go to shopping in mall after classes? Asked Julie and made puppy face.

That's ok with me. I said smiling

If Alice is going I am going to. Runo smiled warmly and it made me smile to.

Me too! Said Chan looking at me.

So girl are going what about guys? Asked Marucho

I am with Julie. Smirked Billy.

I have nothing to do after classes so I am with you. Said Dan and it made Runo Blush.

I am with you guys too. Giggled Marucho

Everyone agreed, but Shun was still arguing.

Come on man what will you say? Dan smiled hard.

…Hmm…. Replied Shun.

It means yes on no? now Dan was confused.

Yes idiot ! Shun said with calm voice.

All right lets meet at park in 2 hours! Yelled Dan and the bell rang.

I stood up and run out of cafeteria with yelling.

Bye guys! See ya at park.

I quickly run out of school and had home. I had much work to do, while my grandfather was at work. I was really excited. I entered the home as fast as I could and started working, but I still couldn't get him out of my head. I wanted to reach to his secret and found out what made him so cold and mysterious.

End of chapter

**Sorry guys me for using same words. It is hard to me catch up with English words****or sentences. I am working on it. I will try to upload next chapter quickly.****Everyone and write what parings do you like. I will happy to make some stories**** Thanks ****about new parings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Visit At Home **

**Chapter 5**

_**Alice`s POV**_

It was 5 and I still wasn`t ready. (_Ding Dong!) _Someone was at door. I quickly ran to door and opened it. When I saw who it was, blush covered my face. There were standing Runo and Shun. I smiled from Imberesment, because I was wearing white shorts, green skirt and was holding broom in my hand.

``Alice your late come on where have you been?!`` I dropped broom.

``Oh sorry I just lost séance of time`` I lifted broom.

``I will help you! Shun will stay here and wait for us.`` Runo dragged me upstairs, while Shun stepped in house and set on sofa.

We rushed in my room and Runo froze. It was strange but now I remembered that Runo never have been in my new house or in my new room. My room was huge there was bed in the middle of room and big TV on wall. Next to bed was computer, writing table, little pink coaches, chairs and stools.

``Alice this place is amazing, why you didn't tell me that you had such a huge room?!`` Runo said with her voice full of amazment.

``Well…my grandfather is doctor and he makes lots if money. But I don't like to show my stuff to people`` I shrugged.

``Wow Alice you sure are shy…Oh Alice I forgot you still need to dress up.`` Runo smiled .

``Oh right!! `` I answered fast. Runo ran to my closet, opened the door and her jaw dropped down on floor. There were all kinds of cloths.

``ALICE!!!`` Now Runo was angry. `` I will kill you if you wont wear this cloths everyday! You have all kinds of cloth and your even not wearing it!

``Runoooooo!.....`` I rolled my eyes.

``Okey okey….lets see……Oh you can wear this!`` She showed me the black short dress.

``No way! `` My face went pink.

``Or this ! `` She pointed at green long dress with big bow and white blouse.

``That's more like it! `` I said and clapped my hands.

``I know lets ask Shun!`` My eyes widened when I heard this, but it was too late, she already had called him.

``Shun! Can you come here for a sec?! We need your advice!`` I hide in my closet as fast as I could. Shun quickly came upstairs and entered the room.

_**Shun`s POV**_

I opened the door and saw a huge bedroom with big TV. I was impressed. I never could imagine that Alice had this kind of room. In the middle of room was standing Runo and holding two dresses, first black short dress and second light green dress and white blouse. I looked for Alice but she was nowhere.

``Shun what you think, what Alice should wear? I vote for this black dress`` she added.

``Whatever just make it quick……`` I closed my eyes and walked downstairs. I walked by sofa but something took my attention. Alice`s family picture. I lifted the picture and looked closely. At the picture were just Alice and her grandfather. I didn't know that Alice was loner _(like me….)_ I put down the picture and set on sofa. (_Somethings wrong I feel like Alice is not an ordinary girl and I`m going to find out.)_

**Guys sorry for uploading this chapter so late, I forgot my accounts password. xD and im lazy to write chapters, but im trying hard.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**True Friends**

_**Runos POV**_

_(Awww this black dress is so awesome! I wish I could wear it.) _I looked around, but Alice was nowhere. Where did she go?

`Alice where are you? Come out you need to dress up!` Yelled Runo.

Alice opened closets door carefully and asked `is Shun gone?` and than came out.

`Alice please!... put this dress on and lets go! ` I rolled my eyes.

`Okey but you are not going to be in that outfit do you?` She smiled sweet.

`Well…yes …` I said it with bowing my head.

`Don't worry Runo I have got a dress for you! ` She ran to closet and started digging. After few minutes she went out holding black short dress with silver buttons and silver shoes with black bows.

`You should wear this! ` She gave me a dress and my eyes widened it was so pretty.

It looked so hot but all I thought for answer was `B-but Alice its your dress I cant wear this. `

`Of course you can! You always have been like my sister, plus I want you to wear this and I it will look hot on you just trust me!` She said and smiled at me.

`B-b-but …! `

`No buts! Lets dress up and go we are late ` Giggled Alice.

I couldn't do anything but smile. We put on the dresses and had downstairs to impress Shun.

_**Shuns POV**_

_(Whats taking them so long?! Girls are such a sissies) _I looked at watch and it was 5:15 we were late. _(Why did I come to this place again? Ah man!...I wish I didn't followed Runo.)_

`Shun what do you think` Runos voice took me away from my thoughts.

I looked at her and my body totally froze and cold sweat went over my face. She was so hot and so good looking,

`So what do you think? She asked with sly smile.

`Hmm… not bad ` I said moving closer to her.

`Alice come out show yourself!` Yelled Runo.

`Runo I don't think that this dress will look good on me ` I heard Alices voice from shadow and she came out from shadow slowly.

_(Wow Alice is very cute! Her pretty face and soft skin makes her much more better than Runo, They both are looking good, but Runos way hot than Alice so my favorite is Runo.) _I tried to look at Runo and make impressed smile but my eyes were running away from her to meet Alices eyes.

`Don't we have to go?! Runo ran out from home and dragged Alice away too.

I followed them still thinking. _(This gonna be one interesting meeting) _Sly smile went over my face.

**Guys sorry for this short chapter Im very lazy I have whole story written in my notebook but im lazy to type it here and thanks for all you reviews (I think im getting better in spelling but my grammar still sucks xD ) thanks and I will try to work on pairs you want to see. =) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting at park**

_**Shun`s POV**_

We whre running towoards mall Runo still was draggind alice and i was following them.

"Here they are!" shouted Runo and run in the middle of the park where were standing little group of people.

"Runo! Shun! Alice!" Yelled Dan.

"Where have you been? we are waiting for ya like for everrrr!" grined Julie.

"Well soooorry! we had to pick up Alice". replayed Runo.

"So where are we going first?" asked joe.

"We can go to icecream cafe if you want?" Smiled Chan.

"Oh Yeah ! Icecream!" Dan liked his lips.

"So come on what are we waiting for?!" Runo lided the way.

My eyeswere traveling at Runo`s body, but she was avoiding me and it made me to walk closer to her. Dan was grining at me strangly. _(What does he want? meybe he is in looooove woth Runo, but it doesnt metter. she is mine and only mine!) _I looked at Alice, but she was walking without any noice. Than i took closer look, I saw that she was very sad and she was srating at the ground. _(Whats wrong with this people?!)._

_**Dan`s POV**_

_(Grrr og you bastard Shun! get away from her! she will be only mine!) _I didnt knew how I would get her, but I had to. Shun was strong opponent. He wouldnt give up so easyly. _(Whats wrong with me? I never liked anybody.) _I was getting angryer becasue Julie was talking without stoping and it was driving me crazy! Shun still was sticking to Runo, Marucho was counting something. Joe was talking to Chan and Alice was staring at Shun and tearing. _(Wait a minute! Alice is crying?! but why?! meybe she hurted herself or worse she likes Shun?! Yeah thats right she likes Shun! Oh maaan its very bad! Why should girl like Alice would like Shun?!) _Than i saw a little tear rolling down on her chick, She wiped it quickly and rized her head. _(Poor Alice, I understand her, its hard I guess. I know she doesnt wanted anyone to see that she is crying so im gonna be silente.) _

_**Alice`s POV**_

I couldnt belive that Shun was trying to stick to Runo, I couldnt help myself, I was emotional. I bowed my head and started tearing. I knew it wouldnt help anything, but I still was sobbing, I burried my face in my hair cheking that no one saw me, than I looked at Dan and saw that he was staring at me. He knew that I was crying but didnt wanted anyone to see me like this. I wiped tears off my face and looked away.

**Sorry Sorry Sorry I know it was short, but i lost that note where i had all my storyes and now im trying to repair ir T^T.... Its gonna take some time, I will try to write it faster and thanks to everyone whose reading my story! Love you all! =3**


End file.
